Coffy Leland
Coffy Leland '(birth date unknown, possibly 1963) is a peasant and a regular character in the Elegant Life. He is a good friend of Charles, though Edwin hates him for an unknown reason. He is also the founder and leader of The Tramp Squad, a team dedicated to invading the apartment of Edwin and Charles and live in it forever. This plan of course failed. Early Life As he speaks with a New York accent, Coffy was likely born in New York City, USA. The reason as to why he moved to England is a mystery. Life As A Tramp At some point in his early 20's he went bankrupt and became a tramp on the street. Although it is unknown how he lost his money, it's very likely due to alcohol, a huge amount of tobacco and bread for his so called "Tek-Wok" sandwiches. Meeting Edwin And Charles In his first appearance in ''Laptop Madness, Coffy already knows Edwin and Charles. He first met them some time before the beginning of Season 1. He became a Rastafarian after a trip to Jamaica, and started smoking marijuana instead of tobacco. He tried to conquer their apartment several times. He eventually did, with his new team called The Tramp Squad, but this only lasted for 6 hours, due to Edwin and Charles calling the police to arrest them. After two years of being in prison, Coffy Leland and his Tramp Squad goons were set free. Coffy, without his accomplices, went to see Edwin and Charles to apologize for holding them hostage and robbing them. Then, Coffy Leland met the Russian car salesman Drodovich Stridodovich for the first time, getting into a heated argument with him about their respective cultures (American and Russian). To resolve the dispute, Professor Cushion organized a "fact battle" in teams: Coffy and Charles vs Drodovich and Edwin. Coffy and Drodovich continued stating negative facts about each others countries, but then started fabricating stories in order to continue the fight, and they were both disqualified. Then the two losers watched Edwin and Charles have a heated argument about their own past experiences and advantages, which simply ended in both of them upset. As Edwin and Charles apologized to each other and tried to rebuild their sinking friendship, Coffy said his byes. However, as he was about to leave the apartment, he started violently coughing, raising everyone's worries. '''Likes And Dislikes Likes * Tobacco and Marijuana: '''When it comes to smoking, Coffy would die for it. He's a mad, intense smoker. He stopped smoking tobacco and started smoking marijuana instead after becoming a Rasta. * '''The Apartment: '''Coffy loves Edwin and Charles apartment. According to Edwin, Coffy has attempted to take over the apartment several times. One of those times was when Charles was in prison. He finally conquered the apartment with his newly formed team, The Tramp Squad, though they only lived there for about 6 hours, due to Edwin and Charles breaking out of their cell and calling the police. * '''Cookery: '''Coffy Leland calls himself a master-chef, even though the only thing he can prepare are Tek-Woks. Dislikes * '''The British: Coffy, being an American, hates British lifestyle. It is actually unknown how Coffy ended up in England. Although friends with Charles, Coffy wishes he would not always act so posh and elegant; which, in a way, means that Coffy is a "villain" in the series. Trivia * The character of Coffy Leland is partially based on rapper Snoop Dogg, who is a big marijuana user. Not only that, but his conversion to the Rastafari religion mimics Snoop Dogg's transformation into reggae artist Snoop Lion. * Coffy Leland has different looks throughout the series. In his first appearance, he has a brown goatie, then for the rest of Season 1 he is clean shaven. Then in Season 2 he has a white beard and then a white moustache and then a white beard again. * According to Charles in the episode ''Charles' Bright Ideas, ''Coffy is 51 years old. * The name Coffy was given to the character when series creator Aston Wyatt got into a long talk with a tramp named Leland outside a coffee shop (Coffy is a tramp, and his name sounds like "coffee"). * Coffy only succeeded to take over the apartment once, with his newly formed team, The Tramp Squad, though this victory only lasted for 6 hours, when Edwin and Charles' escaped from captivity and called the police. Category:The Tramp Squad Category:Merchants Category:Coffy Leland's Laptops And TVs